<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunlight by Essiggurke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211177">Sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essiggurke/pseuds/Essiggurke'>Essiggurke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunrise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essiggurke/pseuds/Essiggurke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley was always cold. If he had ever felt the warmth and the light of god’s love, then nothing of it remained. He spent his life in darkness and cold. And he hated every second of it.</p><p>The only light left in his life was the angel by his side. The angel, Crowley loved for thousands of years, and who would never return his feelings. </p><p>Or so Crowley thought. But well the great plan is ineffable, isn`t it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunrise [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, so I wanted to write something fluffy for our favorite ineffable husbands. I hope you like it. </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley was always cold.</p><p>He couldn't remember his life before the Fall. His memories were burned, just like his wings. If he had ever felt the warmth and the light of god’s love, then nothing of it remained. He spent his life in darkness and cold. A cold that not even the hearths of hell could penetrate. Crowley wasn’t sure if the constant cold came from his cold-blooded snake nature or if all demons felt it, but Crowley hated it. He hated every second of his cold and dark existence in hell.</p><p>So, when the opportunity arose to go to the new world, Crowley couldn’t be stopped. He wanted to feel the sun on his skin and the wind in his wings. He longed to see the endless sky and infinite possibilities of Earth with his own eyes. He wanted to feel warm again.</p><p>When he arrived in Eden however, the sun was not strong enough to chase the cold in Crowley’s soul away. The bright light burned his reptilian eyes instead. Disappointed Crowley fulfilled his job and was ready to saunter vaguely back downwards, when another kind of light got his attention. A warmer, softer kind of light. He couldn't see the source but followed it anyway.</p><p>‘Like a moth to the flame’, he thought bitterly.</p><p>But only when he saw the angel, Crowley realized exactly how big his misjudgment had been. There was not a chance in hell he could bask in the light of his sworn enemy. Crowley got closer anyway. Attracted by the white light the angel seemed to radiate. He transformed into his human form, still trying to get closer to the intoxicating light.</p><p>“Well that went down like a lit balloon!”, Crowley murmured, not sure himself to what disaster he was referring: The temptation of Eve; the fact that the only light Crowley seemed to be able to focus on, came from an Angel; or the general disaster of coming to earth. He didn’t expect the Angel to answer. When his reaction wasn't repulsion but curiosity, Crowley found himself fascinated by this strange creature. When the angel smiled at him and radiated so much warmth that Crowley could feel it, he was hooked. And when the angel lifted his wing to protect Crowley from the rain, covering him with his warmth, Crowley was definitely and irreversible lost.</p><p>And so, Crowley stayed. He stayed on Earth, even though the sun burned his eyes. He stayed for the few, short meetings with the angel, he stayed for the light and warmth he was radiating, he stayed for the few, fleeting moments he felt truly warm.</p><p>With time Crowley stayed for other things as well. Some of them mundane: like alcohol, or music or, a few thousand years later, cars. But most of them were <em>ethereal.</em> He stays for the way Aziraphale's lips turn into a smile when Crowley takes him to dinner. He stays for the sounds Aziraphale makes, when he digs into an especially delicious cake. He stays for the way Aziraphale’s whole being lights up when he talks about something, he’s passionate about. He stays for stupid magic tricks and snappy comments and the way his stomach fills with butterflies when he is near the angel.</p><p>Contrary to general beliefs, Crowley is not an idiot. He knows that he's in love with the angel. Every gesture and every word of the angel has sealed Crowley's fate. He had to fall again, this time in love.</p><p>Crowley, however, was also well aware that his feelings were unrequited. Angels were able to sense love after all, and if Aziraphale were to return his feelings, he would have acted a long time ago.</p><p>Be that as it may, Crowley was quite content with things as they were. As long as he was able to bask in Aziraphale’s warmth and light, he was happy to take what Aziraphale was willing to give. He was as close to happy as could be expected from a damned creature pining after someone for six thousand years.</p><p>Which means not close to happy at all. But he managed.</p><p>And then, of course, the whole mess with the antichrist happened. After Crowley left the baby in the (more or less) capable hands of the nuns, he just <em>knew</em> that he had to stop the apocalypse. He couldn’t lose earth; it was the only place with Aziraphale close by. He couldn’t live without the warmth and the light and the happiness.</p><p>After he realized that they had fucked up enormously and lost the antichrist, his only thought was to protect his angel. The only being he couldn’t live without. But of course, Aziraphale had to be a stubborn bastard, believing in the best of intentions from <em>everyone.</em> Now Aziraphale had to play the hero, saving everyone instead of running away with him.  They could have been happy; Crowley was sure of it. They could have been together on Alpha Centauri, far away from all the trouble. Together and happy and maybe Crowley would have finally been warm.</p><p>And then he was cold again. He knew Aziraphale was gone, because the moment he left, Crowley felt like he was being exiled from heaven all over again. Not even the flames eating away the bookshop could warm his freezing body. He had lost him and thereby he had lost everything. There was nothing left to do. Why should he flee if he would just be alone and cold for the rest of his life? No, he would wait for the whole world to end, hopefully taking him with it.</p><p>And suddenly Aziraphale was back and they prevented the apocalypse, and they defeated Satan himself and tricked hell and heaven, the whole time having each other’s back. And now they were looking forward to an apocalypse free future, happy and content and finally together.</p><p>In a strictly platonic kind of way, obviously.</p><p>Platonic. Crowley could do that; he had hidden his feelings for six thousand years. It couldn’t be so difficult to just get back to that. Old habits die hard and all that. He just had to find the right drawer, labeled: “restrained feelings, don’t open”, lock all his emotions in there and toss the key away. No problem at all. Easy peasy. Just tickety-boo.</p><p> </p><p>“To the world!”, Aziraphale murmured, his eyes locked on Crowley's.</p><p>Had Aziraphale always looked at him that way? Fuck! How was he supposed to act normal when Aziraphale nearly drowned him in warmth? Act normal for fucks sake. Crowley leaned as far away as possible on the tiny table and took a sip.</p><p>“You should have seen the other demons faces, when I, well you actually, didn’t dissolve in a puddle of demon goo. You would have loved every second of it. But before they tossed me into the bathtub, they…” Did Aziraphale always come this close when he was talking to Crowley. How had Crowley never realized this before. He was smiling while he talked about… well, something. And his eyes were shining, lighting up his whole being. Crowley gripped his glass tighter, trying not to touch that face, just to feel if it was as warm as it seemed to be. He had imagined what it would feel like to be intertwined with Aziraphale’s body, countless times. Crowley wondered if he would melt, being so close.</p><p>The seconds before this happened would probably be worth it.</p><p>Suddenly his fingers felt like they had been tucked in warm water. Not unpleasant, but so unexpected that Crowley flinched away.</p><p>He looked at his hand. Aziraphale’s hand was only inches from his own. He must have touched him. Voluntarily. Crowley’s eyes flickered up to meet Aziraphale’s concerned ones. “Crowley, are you quite alright? You seemed a little bit off, just there.” Cowley realized that Aziraphale must have been trying to get his attention for quite a while. So that’s why he took his hand. Something like disappointment settled in Crowley’s gut.</p><p>“Yeah, everything’s fine, angel. Just tired.” Aziraphale’s eyes softened. Crowley didn’t like the feeling it caused in his chest.</p><p>“My apologies, love. How thoughtless of me. I am just so relieved that everything went well, that I forgot you are used to sleeping. Is that what you would require right now.”</p><p>Crowley had stopped listening, the moment the endearment had left Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale was looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“Wha…What did you just say to me?” Aziraphale was looking a little worried now.</p><p>“I was asking if you need to sleep, love? But I think your behavior is answer enough.”, Aziraphale turned around, beckoning a waiter.</p><p>“There you said it again!”, hissed Crowley, leaning closer to Aziraphale to catch his attention.</p><p>Aziraphale was looking at him, his face showing real concern this time around. Then he turned around, paid the bill and turned back to Crowley.</p><p>“Crowley you are acting weird. I will take you to bed right now!”</p><p>Crowley eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets. Did Aziraphale hear what he was saying? What his words were implying? Probably not, otherwise Crowley wouldn`t be the only one blushing.</p><p>Without another word Aziraphale stood and looked at Crowley expectantly. Crowley realized he wouldn't get an answer to his unvoiced questions and followed Aziraphale outside. Crowley was automatically heading for his Bentley but Aziraphale grabbed his arm and pulled him into a different direction.</p><p>“Oh no, my dear! You are not driving; we are walking to the bookshop. End of discussion.” Crowley had just opened his mouth to argue but fell silent under Aziraphale's stern look. The angel still hasn't let go of Crowley's arm. The place where Aziraphale touched him burned quite nicely. Without thinking, Crowley moved closer to the angel, their shoulders bumping together as they walked.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled up to him and let go of his arm. Before Crowley could voice his protests, the angel had grabbed his hand and intervened their fingers. Crowley`s heart stopped beating, his whole arm was on fire.</p><p>Crowley didn't ask what exactly was happening, too afraid that Aziraphale would drop his hand, but his mind was spinning. What the FREAKING FUCK was going on. Sure, Aziraphale thought that Crowley was exhausted, that he was dead on his feet to be precise, but this doesn`t explain why he would take his hand like this. This was a romantic gesture, Aziraphale must be aware of this, he had lived on this planet for as long as Crowley had, he couldn't have missed this. But if he was aware what did this mean, was Aziraphale trying to communicate without words? Was he just trying to be nice to Crowley knowing how Crowley felt? Did this mean nothing at all, just a friendly reminder, that they were both still alive? Crowley was freaking out. He thanked he…somebody for the fact, that he was still wearing his sunglasses. Otherwise Aziraphale would have been able to read all of this in his eyes and that would have been unacceptable.</p><p>Suddenly Aziraphale stopped and Crowley came to a halt next to him, looking down at his companion.</p><p>“Crowley?”, he started looking quite nervous. “You are okay with all this, aren't you?” He let go of Crowley's hand. Crowley was instantly missing it's warmth and started nervously fidgeting with his hands, trying not to grab Aziraphale. He still had no clue what was going on.</p><p>“I mean I wouldn’t want to presume, but I always assumed that you would want to try as well, as soon as it was possible. But maybe I got it all wrong. “Aziraphale seemed to reach some kind of conclusion, because his face fell and he shot Crowley a look, that seemed to be upset. Crowley still didn't know what Aziraphale was talking about so he didn't interrupt him, hoping to get some hint.</p><p>“Oh, silly me. Now it is so obvious, you have been kind of reluctant the whole evening! I am so sorry to have presumed. Of course, you wouldn't want the same thing anymore. How could you after I said all these horrible things to you and left you alone and denied to even being friends. I wouldn't forgive me either. And now here I am crowding your personal space. How utterly tactless of me. I am so sorry I will leave right this minute.” Aziraphale seemed to have talked himself into a mild panic. He really looked ready to bolt. Crowley was still confused, but he knew that he couldn’t let Aziraphale leave.</p><p>“Angel!”, he tried, but Aziraphale wasn't finished.</p><p>“But you need to know, that I obviously didn't mean any of the things I said. Of course, I like you, you are my best friend!”</p><p>“Angel!”, Crowley tried again, because even though it was nice to finally hear it out loud, Aziraphale looked ready to cry. And if there was one thing Crowley hated, it was Aziraphale in tears. Aziraphale wanted to say something else, but Crowley had had enough of this self-deprecating babbling. There seemed only one way to stop Aziraphale’s talking. So, Crowley put his hand above the others mouth. His hot breath felt like a warm summer breeze against his cold body. The feeling distracted Crowley for a moment, but as he looked into Aziraphale's hopeless eyes he remembered what he was trying to achieve.</p><p>“Aziraphale, I don't have a single clue what you are talking about.”, he said very slowly, because Aziraphale didn't seem to be listening at all.</p><p>“I know we are friends; you were stressed out and under a lot of pressure. I am not mad at you at all, so would you please shut up and listen to me for one second?” Aziraphale’s blue eyes were filled with tears as he stared up to Crowley, but he nodded reluctantly. So, Crowley took his hand from his mouth and settled it on his shoulder instead.</p><p>“I can't stress enough how much I don't know what's going on. At first you are all nice and happy and touchy feeling and all of a sudden you look ready to run. What am I even missing here?” Crowley realized that he shook Aziraphale a little bit and stopped instantly. The last thing he wanted was hurting his friend, but he felt a little bit on edge. Regarding the last couple of days that could be forgiven, he thought.</p><p>Aziraphale's mouth hung a little bit open, his eyes were dry again, but they stared at Crowley unblinkingly. Something Crowley had said must have been incomprehensible for Aziraphale. Just when Crowley started to feel a little uncomfortable with Aziraphale's constant staring it stopped. All of a sudden Aziraphale averted his eyes and looked at his shoes instead. And he was blushing!</p><p>Crowley would have been quite proud of that achievement, if he hadn't been so confused about what sparked that reaction.</p><p>“Angel! Are you telling me, what the hell is going on with you or what! “, Crowley snarled and shook Aziraphale again. And then Aziraphale was laughing. Really laughing, Crowley had never seen him laugh like that.</p><p>Startled Crowley took a step back. Aziraphale's mood swings gave him whiplash. What the hell was even going on here. And the angel was still laughing, but now there were also tears streaming down his face.</p><p>Some of the passers-by walked a little slower and stared at the hysterical angel. A mother took her child by the hand and dragged him to the other side of the street. Crowley had to admit, Aziraphale started to sound a little deranged.</p><p>He wasn't really comfortable standing in the middle of the walkway with an angel slowly losing his mind. So, he took the angel by the elbow and dragged him into an alley, cloaking their presence from any curious eyes.</p><p>When his attention returned to the angel, he was wiping away tears with a tartan handkerchief, but at least he had stopped laughing. At this point Crowley took this as an absolute win.</p><p>“Do you take great pleasure in slowly driving me insane?”, Crowley asked more than a little annoyed.</p><p>Aziraphale slowly shook his head, still dapping at his eyes. “I am sorry, dearest. I just never imagined this situation to unfold quite like this.”, he snickered again.</p><p>“What situation!”, growled Crowley, losing his patience. He loved the angel to pieces but if he didn't get his shit together this instant, Crowley would lose his temper.</p><p>Aziraphale seemed to sense the imminent danger, because he sobered up instantly.</p><p>“I am really sorry, dearest. But all the times I imagined this happening, it never crossed my mind that you wouldn't know. And of course, this isn't funny at all, because it proves how wrong I treated you all those years, if you were never even aware.”</p><p>Crowley wasn't sure if Aziraphale always talked in riddles and he just hadn't noticed or if he was intentionally indistinct. But Crowley had run out of words to say so he just lifted an eyebrow and looked at Aziraphale unimpressed. </p><p>That seemed to get his point across, because Aziraphale started to talk again instantly.</p><p>“It is not funny at all, obviously, but I just can't believe how badly I treated you all those years. I always thought that despite everything I said, you still knew how much I cared for you. And now to realize that you weren't even aware of it at all, is just unbelievable. All this time I thought that through all our years together we were working to the same goal, to just finally be together, and now I have to realize that you were never sure at all, that this is what I wanted. Were you, love?”</p><p>Crowley could not speak; his traitorous heart was beating so fast he felt like it would jump right out. Something that felt an awful lot like hope stirred in his body. But he had to fight it, he couldn`t let himself hope, not as long as he wasn`t absolutely sure, that Aziraphale meant, what Crowley thought he meant.</p><p>Aziraphale, however, seemed to be done talking and stared at Crowley expectantly. “What…!”, Crowley`s voice broke pathetically. He cleared his throat. “Aziraphale, what are you saying!” Crowley couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.</p><p>And then Aziraphale was smiling, a real smile, that lit up his whole face and Crowley wanted to bask in that light forever.</p><p>Aziraphale took Crowley's face in his hands and stared deep into his eyes.</p><p>“I am saying that I love you, Anthony J. Crowley. I have loved you for hundreds of years, probably longer than that, without realizing it. I am saying that I have waited to spend the rest of eternity with you for far too long. I am saying that everything I did and everything I said to keep you at arm’s length, was to keep you alive. I was so scared of someone finding out and killing you, that I never realized what my words did to you. I was always so sure of your love, that I never questioned if you knew about my feelings as well. And I am sorry for that dearest.”</p><p>Crowley was <em>not</em> crying. He just got something in his eyes, that's all.</p><p>“Oh dear.”, Aziraphale said, and then Crowley was finally warm, because Aziraphale hugged him tightly and pressed his body close to Crowley's. Crowley's face was hidden in Aziraphale's neck and he was surrounded by the intoxicating smell that was uniquely Aziraphale. For a few moments Crowley was petrified, scared to death, that if he moved a single finger Aziraphale would realize what compromising position they were in and draw back immediately. But Aziraphale seemed quite content, judging by the happy little sounds he made. So, Crowley lifted his arms slowly and pressed Aziraphale closer to himself. Aziraphale seemed okay with that and snuggled even closer.</p><p><em>Yeah, I could stay like that for a while! </em>Crowley thought. The angel was radiating heat like the sun. His personal sunlight. Everything he ever wanted served on a silver platter, but Crowley was still confused.  He didn't want this moment to end, but he wanted answers all the same. So many moments in the past, where he thought Aziraphale barely tolerated him.  </p><p><em>We have nothing whatsoever in common!</em> </p><p><em>Do you know the trouble I'd be in if they knew I've been fraternizing?</em> </p><p>
  <em>I don't even like you. </em>
</p><p><em>You go too fast for me, Crowley. </em> </p><p><em>Go off together…listen to yourself. </em> </p><p>All the times Aziraphale rejected him, were buzzing in his head. If Aziraphale really had loved him during all those years, how had it been so easy for him to hurt Crowley again and again. Leaving him alone for centuries, only resurfacing if one of them needed the Arrangement. It didn't make sense. Crowley had been there, he couldn't have misinterpreted every single one of those incidents. That was simply not possible.</p><p>But Aziraphale wouldn't be so cruel as to lie to Crowley about things like these. And he was still here, warm and pliant in his arms, and that had to mean something. So there had to be an explanation for all those years.  </p><p>Except, hadn't Aziraphale already given a sufficient answer. He said that he had tried to protect Crowley, protect him from his people as well as Crowley's. And hadn't Aziraphale looked ready to bolt every time Crowley talked about things too close to the heart. Hadn't he only reacted harshly when Crowley pressed for more. What if that wasn't because he didn't feel the same, but because he had been scared that they would get caught?</p><p>Had Aziraphale really been so selfless, had buried his feelings so deep, that he had been able to keep the distance between them? The distance that had probably saved their lives. Had he really been hurting and pining just as much as Crowley had, just better hidden? Had he really felt Crowley's love all those years and just never said something, not because he didn't care, but because it was the smart thing to do? It felt like an epiphany, suddenly Crowley saw every interaction with Aziraphale in a different light.</p><p>He didn't know how long he was lost in his own mind, but when he resurfaced, he felt light and free. One thought at the forefront of his mind: Aziraphale loved him. He loved him, probably had for as long as Crowley had. Crowley felt like laughing and crying at the same time.</p><p>Aziraphale seemed to sense that something enormous had just transpired, because he leaned back and looked up at Crowley.</p><p>“Is everything alright, dear?”, he asked, his voice low and worried.</p><p>Crowley put his hands on Aziraphale's upper arms, holding him at arm lengths, just looking at him. A small smile playing on his lips.  </p><p>“You love me.”, it wasn't a question, the joy of his epiphany was still buzzing in his veins, he just wanted to say the words. Wanted to hear if they still rang true out loud.</p><p>Aziraphale's answering smile was blinding. Crowley felt like standing to close to a supernova.</p><p>“Yes.”, Aziraphale said. “Yes, I really do.”  </p><p>Crowley wasn't really sure what the right reaction to something so world shattering should be, but he had been around long enough to know what the humans deemed appropriate in this situation.</p><p>So, he did what he did best, he acted without thinking. Crashing his mouth against Aziraphale’s, without any warning or finesse, making up for it with passion.  </p><p>Aziraphale didn't seem to mind, he just threw his arms around Crowley's neck, pressing them impossible closer. This was all the answer Crowley needed. It was like a dam was broken. 6000 years of pent up emotion exploding in this one bruising kiss.</p><p>Crowley pressed harder against Aziraphale, backing him against a wall. Pressing his hands against the wall next to Aziraphale’s face, his whole body covering Aziraphale's. He kept licking into Aziraphale’s mouth, intoxicated by the smell and the heat and the closeness. When he pressed closer still, one of his legs sided between Aziraphale's thighs. The angel must have made an effort. Aziraphale moaned lowly, and the last coherent thought left Crowley.</p><p>He just wanted more, closer, warmer, softer, more!</p><p>And then Aziraphale drew away, Crowley made a little whining sound, he would deny making if he had enough blood in his head left to care. Crowley chased after his sweet mouth but Aziraphale just chuckled warmly and leaned his head back against the wall. Slowly Crowley opened his eyes and stared down at his angel.</p><p>“What?”, his voice sounded raw, and Aziraphale's pupils dilated.</p><p>“This feels familiar!”, smiled Aziraphale, throwing a meaningful look downwards. Crowley knew exactly what he was talking about. It hadn't been too long since he had Aziraphale pressed against a different wall, their faces just inches from each other.</p><p>“You don't know how much I had wished that you would kiss me.” Aziraphale whispered, his eyes moving to Crowley's lips. Crowley smiled. “Yeah?”, he asked, leaning closer his lips nearly touching Aziraphale's. Aziraphale's eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes. “Yeah!” the word was just an exhale, his breath dancing against Crowley's lips.  </p><p>“I probably would have, if the nun hadn't shown up!”, Crowley confessed, his lips moving against Aziraphale's.  </p><p>“We should probably stop doing things like that in public.”, the angel murmured. He pressed his smiling mouth against Crowley's, for a short kiss. Then he straightened.</p><p>“Come on, dearest. Let's go home.” Crowley missed Aziraphale’s warm body against his, as soon as it was gone. He pouted and Aziraphale laughed softly. Standing on his tiptoes, his mouth right next to Crowley's ear he whispered: “I recall promising to take you to bed!”  </p><p>A different kind of warmth spread through Crowley's body, he straightened instantly, dragging a laughing Aziraphale with him.</p><p>And if the walk to Aziraphale's bookshop was miraculously shorter this time, none of them noticed. They had expected it that way, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are love! And I really appreciate every single one :)</p><p>On another note, I am looking for a Beta reader, so if anybody would be interested please let me know. (Twitter: @Essiggurke4)</p><p>If you are interested in fanvids as well, check out my <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCa_t1WYD9vNxpxAC34jDCEg?view_as=subscriber&gt;">Youtube</a> account.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>